cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
TIGER Empire
Nation Information The TIGER Empire is a medium sized, well developed nation with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity who follow no government forced national religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing wonders within their nation. Altough its citizens pay high taxes Its citizens work diligently to produce Oil and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. Its economy has been booming the last couple of years because of the steadily rising prices for oil and gold on the open market. Nation History The TIGER empire was founded on November 30, 2006 in the Rijnmond area of the Netherlands. Founding A free Rijnmond area was inevitable the largest dutch industrial area felt itself bound to too much regulations from the Hague and the European Union. After carefull deliberation by its founders the TIGER Empire was bron. War After declaring its independence the TIGER Empire faced an offensive war from the Dutch government. After an initial assault by the Dutch military stranded on the Empires heavy defences costing the lives of many soldier on both sides they decided to blockade the port of Rotterdam. In a response on the blockade the TIGER Empire cut of all fuel transports to the rest of the country demanding the lifting of the naval blockade and the surrender of the dutch government. After two weeks fuel and other supplies that normally were transported through the port of Rotterdam started becoming scarse. Allied nations to the dutch transported fuels in through the port of Amsterdam but it was not nearly enough to fill demands. After a covered attack by TIGER-Special forces a LNG-Tanker sunk and effectivly blocked the port of Amsterdam and thus cutting the dutch of from all supplies. It was not before two weeks after the incident that the dutch government finally surrenderd to the TIGER Empire. After the war the Netherlands were reunified under the flag of the TIGER Empire. It would take several decades of carefull planning to become the strongest nation in Europe. That was the moment the TIGER Empire decided to make its move sweeping in a multi front war blitzing it's neighbors. Belgium, luxemborg both fell on day one with large parts of gemany and france being captured as well. The following week of the war saw the fall of France. Followed bij the surrender of Germany whose forces were quickly assimilated into the TIGER Empires military. With this new found strength the joint TIGER/German Army pushed deep into eastern europe overwhelming the Polish, Czech, Slovenian, Slovakian and Hungaren armies. Meanwhile in the southern part of Europe The spanish were completely entranched along their borders. The Italian army tried to push back the TIGER troops before they could mount an offensive on their lines. It failed miserably leaving most of their lines exposed to the highly effective Rhino armoured battalion. It took the Empire one day to push through those lines, following that push the Swiss and the Austrians surrenderd. With the Spanish and the Portuguese following soon after which paved the road for their forces to direct their attention to the nortern parts of europe. As the troop build-up in the northern parts of germany started Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania surrenderd immediatly, followed several days later by the danish. Italy was used as a staging area to capture the entire Balkan and push on directly to Greece, Romania and Bulgaria. During the push on through the Balkan their forces were ambushed by a Greek/Romanian/Bulgarian force. During that ambush the it were not the Imperial forces that took the full brunt of the assault but the Balkan nations this caused them to allign with the Empire and push them back. It was only a matter of day before they fell. Following those victories the Turkish government became increasingly worried of an attack on their nation and they mobilized their forces to their european borders. On the eastern front large parts of Belarus and the Ukraine fell with the Imperial troops coming closer every to the Russian borders every day. Russian Troops were put into high alert and stationed along their borders. Only to find Imperial troops setting up border walls and military checkpoints. Same was happening along the Turkish border with these developments the United Kingdom went to an even higher state of alert. They felt is was only a matter of time before the Empire would turn its eyes on them. Feeling confident that the United states would come to their aid they kept half of their navy in reserve. The Imperial troops worked their way up from Estonia to Finland meeting up with heavy resistance from a joint Scandinavian army the empire made sure that their forces were pinned. Before launching a huge assault on the coasts of Sweden and Norway after weeks of fighting all three of them finally fell. And again the Imperial troops started setting up border walls and military checkpoints along the Russian borders. Several years of relative rest followed only to be broken by a violent uprising and/or riots is conquered cities. Meanwhile the a huge military build up followed with the intent of capturing the United Kingdom. On March 15th Imperial troops hit Ireland which fell within three weeks. Then on June 6th Imperial force hit the United Kingdom from three sides with amphibious landing ships on its Northern, Eastern and Western coasts. With the British forces in complete disarray they turned to their American allies not knowing that the Empire already made a deal with the United States regarding an alliance. The American support the British hoped for never came. It took the Empire three weeks to wipe out all forms resistance. At that moment the Empire basically encompassed the entire European continent with the exception of Iceland, the European part of Russia and the European part of Turkey. Order has been restored in the Empire which is now ruled form its capital city of Imperia build on the Dutch island of Voorne-Putten spanning 220 square kilometres. By the Emperor, His Military Supreme Commanders, His Cabinet and the Chosen Senate. Imperia is connected to the largest port in Europe and the largest airport making it the most important city for large corporations and businesses. Surpassing all major cities in Europe many tourists also visit the city for the Imperial Palace, the Imperial Senate, the port and the business district. Internal Affairs Goverment The TIGER Empire is basicly ruled by a single man the Emperor himself being mostly assited by his Military Supreme Commanders and his Cabinet. Altough The TIGER Empire is ruled by a single man the people still get their say, every four years each province choses a senator whom takes place in the Imperial Senate. The Senate decides on changes in law or decisions that are not directly made by the Emperor. Also debats between the Cabinet and The Senate are held to see how different provinces feel toward certain decisions before the Cabinet or even The Senate itself votes on decisions. The Cabinet Changes every four years as well it is not allowed for a minister to hold his post longer then four consecutive years. To keep from throwing away money a Regent is appointed to keep projects deemed important to the nations wellfare by the Emperor himself. Citizens To become a citizen of the TIGER Empire, one must register at the Ministry of Immigration. This is required to keep subversive elements out of the nation. Though its citizens pay a 30% tax rate, most believe this is fair because of the many benefits it brings, such as highly developed infrastructure, a Social Security System, Top of the line Health care and Education. Civil Rights The Emperor actively encourages its citizens to speak freely, without fear of retribution. Its citizens are allowed to protest but only if a city gives them a permit. Police forces will monitor demonstrations closely and arrest any lawbreaker. Citizens are educated about the dangers of drugs, and rehabilitation centres across the nation have been opened. However, The Empire will not declare a war on all drugs. The Empire believes that certain socalled softdrugs are not that dangerous and will only enforce the smuggeling or possesion of socalled harddrugs. The agencies tasked with drug enforcement are the Police, the Imperial Bureau of Investigation (IBI), the Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA) and the Imperial Coast Guard (ICG). The Police enforce minor crimes involving drugs mostly trafficing and producing. The Imperial Bureau of Investigation is called when drug crimes become more high profile like celeberties and gang related drug crimes. The Drug Enforcement Agency are involved with all international gang related drug trafficing and crimes, working together with local police departments, the Imperial Bureau of Investigation and the Imperial Coast Guard. The Imperial Coast Guard is tasked with intercepting illegal drug transports and floating drug labs at sea. The Empire has singed of on a decree that any floating druglab in international waters that imports its illegal drugs into the empire is subject to Imperial laws on drugs and can be boarded at any time. Economics The Empires Economy is very strong which is moslty due to its main export products Oil and Gold. In the last couple of years the prices for Oil and Gold have quadrupled on the open markets benefiting the entire economy. With projections of prices rising even higher and reserves being more then adequat to keep production at an even higher level then it is now the Empire expects to see the economy grow even further. To stimulate the economies growth the government decided that it will subsidize expansion of production facilities up to 20% of the total investment companies have to make. Foreign Affairs The Empire holds extensive foreign affairs with its trade partners, its tech sellers and its allies. It is also part of the Green Protection Agency. It is also considering the opening an air force base in a foreign country and allowing a foreign air force base to be built on their soil. To be more effective in deploying its military in joint operations and providing support on deployments. The Empire is also considering setting up a joint military transportation command (JMTC) to provide more effective support for transporting its own and allied troops. The JMTC will encompass part of the air forces cargo planes and the navies transport ships. Foreign Policy When a nation is attacking weaker nation the Empire will not jump into the war it prefers to remain neutral. The Empire is part of the Green Protection agency and will defend its allies at all costs. When disaster strikes the empire will provide any assistance to a nation. The Empire will not only provide monetary assistance or the Empire will provide direct relief through its military. The Empire will not trade with nations that are known around the world for their terrible treatment of citizens and for poor inhuman actions against others. It will also Alliances Since the Empire has declared its independence it has been part of the Green Protection Agency. The Empire has thought in the war on peace where the orders attacked the Green Protection Agency for multiple incidents where neutrality came under fire. The Empire lost more then 800.000 soldiers in that war but did not surrender before the Green Protection Agency did. After serving the peace term the Green Protection Agency is sovereign again and the Empire is proud to have fought along side nations that stood and fought for what they believed in. Military The Imperial Armed Forces are the overall unified military forces of the TIGER Empire. The Imperial military was first formed during the formation of the Empire and esthablised permanently after attacks from tech raiders. Its component branches are: :Imperial Army :Imperial Navy :Imperial Air Force :Imperial Marine Corps :Imperial Coast Guard The Imperial military relies on it's highly trained militairy personnel to wield it's cutting edge weaponry. Imperial Army The Imperial Army is a military organization whose primary mission is to "provide necessary forces and capabilities ... in support of the National Security and Defense Strategies." It is the largest, and by some standards, the oldest established branch of the armed forces of the TIGER Empire. Like all armies, it has the primary responsibility for land-based military operations. Individual weapons: The primary individual weapons of the Army are the M16 series assault rifle and its compact variant, the M4 carbine, which is slowly replacing selected M16 series rifles in some units and is primarily used by infantry, Ranger, and Special Operations forces. Optionally the M9 bayonet can be attached to either variant for close-quarters fighting. The 40 mm M203 grenade launcher can also be attached for additional firepower. Soldiers whose duties require a more compact weapon, such as combat vehicle crew members, staff officers, and military police, are issued a sidearm in lieu of (or in addition to) a rifle. The most common sidearm in the U.S. Army is the 9 mm M9 pistol which is issued to the majority of combat and support units. Other, less commonly issued sidearms include the M11, used by Special Agents of the CID, and the MK23, used by some Army Special Forces units. In addition to these basic rifles and sidearms, many combat units' arsenals are supplemented with a variety of specialized weapons, including the M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) light machine-gun, to provide suppressive fire at the fire-team level, the M1014 Joint Service Combat Shotgun or the Mossberg 590 Shotgun for door breaching and close-quarters combat, the M14 Rifle for long-range marksmen, and the M107 Long Range Sniper Rifle, the M24 Sniper Weapon System, or the M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle for snipers. Hand grenades, such as the M67 fragmentation grenade and M18 smoke grenade, are also used by combat troops. Crew-served weapon systems: The Army employs various crew-served weapons (so named because they are operated by two or more soldiers in order to transport items such as spare barrels, tripods, base plates, and extra ammunition) to provide heavy firepower at ranges exceeding that of individual weapons. The M240 is the Army's standard medium general-purpose machine gun. The M240 (left-hand feed) and M240C (right-hand feed) variants are used as coaxial machine guns on the M1 Abrams tank and the M2 Bradley IFV, respectively; the M240B is the infantry variant and can be fired from a bipod or tripod if carried by hand, or employed from a pintle mount atop a vehicle. The M2 .50-caliber heavy machine gun has been in use since 1932 in a variety of roles, from infantry support to air defense. The M2 is also the primary weapon on most Stryker ACV variants and the secondary weapon system on the M1 Abrams tank. The MK 19 40 mm grenade machine gun is mainly used by motorized units, such as Stryker Brigades, HMMWV-mounted cavalry scouts, and Military Police. It is commonly employed in a complementary role to the M2. The Army uses three types of mortar for indirect fire support when heavier artillery may not be appropriate or available. The smallest of these is the 60 mm M224, normally assigned at the infantry company level. At the next higher echelon, infantry battalions are typically supported by a section of 81 mm M252 mortars. The largest mortar in the Army's inventory is the 120 mm M120/M121, usually employed by mechanized battalions, Stryker units, and cavalry troops because its size and weight require it to be transported in a tracked carrier or towed behind a truck. Vehicles: The Imperial Army spends a sizable portion of its military budget to maintain a diverse inventory of vehicles. The Imperial Army maintains the highest vehicle-to-soldier ratio in the world. The Army's most common vehicle is the HMMWV (High Mobility Multi-purpose Wheeled Vehicle), which is capable of serving as a cargo/troop carrier, weapons platform, and ambulance, among many other roles. The M1A2 Abrams and the Merkava Mark IV are the Army's primary main battle tanks, while the M2A3 Bradley is the standard infantry fighting vehicle. Other vehicles include the M3A3 cavalry fighting vehicle, the Stryker, and the M113 armored personnel carrier. Artillery The U.S. Army's principal artillery weapons are the M109A6 Paladin self-propelled howitzer and the M270A1 Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS), both mounted on tracked platforms and assigned to heavy mechanized units. Fire support for light infantry units is provided by towed howitzers, including the 105 mm M119A1 and the 155 mm M777 (which will replace the M198). Aircraft While the Imperial Army operates a few fixed-wing aircraft, it mainly operates several types of rotary-wing aircraft. These include the AH-64 Apache attack helicopter, the OH-58D Kiowa Warrior armed reconnaissance/light attack helicopter, the UH-60 Black Hawk utility tactical transport helicopter, and the CH-47 Chinook heavy-lift transport helicopter. The Army's 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment, also known as the "Nightstalkers", operates the MH-6/AH-6 small assault/attack helicopters, as well as highly-modified versions of the Black Hawk and Chinook, primarily in support of Imperial Army Special Operations Forces, but also those of the other U.S. armed forces. Merkava Mark IV main battle tank: The Mark IV is the latest generation of the Merkava this new model has a more robust fire-control system, the Knight Mark 4. The Mark IV has improved armor on all sides, including the top and underbelly, and is optimized for urban combat. The underside of the tank is reinforced with a modular, removable "belly armour pack." Ammunition is stored in individual fire-proof canisters which reduce the chance of tank rounds cooking-off in the case of a fire inside the tank. As a result, the turret is classified as "dry", meaning that no active rounds are stored above the turret line. Some features, such as hull shaping, exterior non-reflective paints, and shielding for engine heat plumes mixing with air particles to confuse enemy thermal imagers, were carried over from Air Force to reduce the battlefield signature of the Merkava series tanks. The Mark IV includes the larger 120 millimeter main gun of the previous versions but is capable of firing a wider variety of ammunition, including HEAT and sabot rounds like the APFSDS kinetic energy penetrator, using an electrical semi-automatic revolving magazine for 10 rounds. It also includes the incorporation of a much larger 12.7 mm machine gun for anti-vehicle operations (most commonly used against technicals). M1A2 Abrams main battle tank: The M1A2 Abrams include depleted uranium armor a digital enhancement package, a commonality program to standardize parts between the Army and the Marine Corps and an electronic upgrade. The main armament of the M1A2 is the M256A1 120 mm smoothbore gun, The M256A1 fires a variety of rounds. The M829A2 was developed specifically to address the threats posed by tanks equipped with kontakt-5 Explosive Reactive Armor. It also fires HEAT shaped charge rounds, the latest version of which incorporates a sophisticated multi-mode electronic sensing fuse and more fragmentation which allows it to be used effectively against armored vehicles, personnel, and low-flying aircraft. Unlike the tanks it was designed to go up against, the Abrams uses a manual loader rather than an automatic device, due to the belief that having a person reload the gun is faster and more reliable. This decision was proven out as the automatic loading system proved troublesome. Also important in the decision to use a crew member instead of an automatic loader during the development was the fact that autoloaders of the day did not allow for separate ammunition storage in the turret. The Abrams tank has three machine guns: A .50 cal. M2 machine gun in front of the commander's hatch, a 7.62 mm M240 machine gun in front of the loader's hatch on a skate mount and a second 7.62 mm M240 machine gun in a coaxial mount. The coaxial MG is aimed and fired with the same computer fire control system used for the main gun. The Abrams is equipped with a ballistic fire-control computer that uses data from a variety of sources, including the thermal or daylight Gunner's Primary Sight (GPS), all computing and displaying one of three components of the ballistic solution - lead angle, ammunition type, and range to the target. These three components are determined using a laser rangefinder, crosswind sensor, a pendulum static cant sensor, data on the ammunition type, tank-specific boresight alignment data, ammunition temperature, air temperature, barometric pressure, a muzzle reference sensor (MRS) that determines and compensates for barrel droop at the muzzle due to gravitational pull and barrel heating due to firing or sunlight, and target speed determined by tracking rate tachometers in the Gunner's or Commander's Controls Handles allowing for target speed input into the ballistic solution. Training: Training in the Imperial Army is generally divided into two categories - individual and collective. Individual training for enlisted soldiers usually consists of 14 weeks for those who hope to hold the MOS, 11B (Infantryman). Other combat MOSs consist of similar training length. Support and other MOS hopefuls attend nine weeks of Basic Combat Training followed by Advanced Individual Training in their primary Military Occupational Specialty (MOS) at any of the numerous MOS training facilities around the country. For officers this training includes pre-commissioning training. After commissioning, officers undergo six weeks of training at the Basic Officer Leaders Course, Phase II, followed by their branch specific training at the Basic Officer Leaders Course, Phase III (formerly called Officer Basic Course) which varies in time and location based on their future jobs. Collective training takes place both at the unit's assigned station, but the most intensive collective training takes place at the three Combat Training Centers (CTC); the National Training Center (NTC), the Joint Readiness Training Center (JRTC), and the Combined Maneuver Training Center (CMTC). Imperial Navy The Imperial Department of defence is currently looking into formation of a Naval fleet. Imperial Air Force The Imperial Air Force is one of the most high tech branches of the military it uses the most high tech aircraft and the best trained pilots on the planet whom have proven themselves over and over again during the War on Peace. The air forces main tasks are: :- Transportation of ground units and supplies to an operational zone. :- Achieving aerial supperiority over an operational zone. :- Close air support and bombing support over an operational zone. :- Guarding and defending Imperial and Allied skies. The air force currently operates the F-22 Raptor as fighters and the TU-160 as their bombers. The Empire also utilizes a huge amount of support aircraft like the E-3 Sentry, C-5, C-17, KC-135 among others. For the Imperial Naval project the Air force is currently testing the X-35 and the X-22C which is a newly designed F-22 Raptor specificly for carrier roles. Imperial Marine Corps Under Construction Imperial Coast Guard Under Construction Foreign Bases The TIGER Empire is considering esthablising an air force base on the soil of an allied nation. At the same time that nation is considering esthablising an air force base on the soil of the TIGER Empire. Not only will this improve the diplomatic relation with this nation but it will also provide for joint training and increased operational deployment. At this time plans will feature the deployment of the following joint operated aircraft types: :- E-3 Sentry and E-8 Joint STARS: To provide increased airspace surveillance above both nations. :- C-5 Galaxy, C-17 Globemaster III and C-130 Hercules: To fulfill the huge requirements for the transportation of personell, equipment and supplies both nations need for their deployments. :- KC-10 Extender and the KC-135 Stratotanker among others: To extend the flight time over operational areas refueling aircraft will be stationed on both air bases. Currently both governments are talking about the deployment of about 20 operational fighters or bombers on these airbases. Deployment Under construction Nation Defence Under construction